D'une vie à l'autre
by x-POUPI-x
Summary: Une mauvaise décision , une ruelle. Ma vie a basculé à cet instant. Je n'étais pas la fille la plus heureuse du monde avant mais je n'avais pas le coeur enflammé par l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

_**D'une vie à l'autre...**_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Salut , voici ma première Story sur Twilight

J'èspere que ça vous plaira

Bisous !!

_**Chapitre 1 **_

Pour une énième fois le soleil se levait sur Jacksonville , ce soleil chaud et envoûtant que la plupart des personnes adoraient . Un nouveau jour commençait pour moi Isabella Marie Swan , et c'est avec regrets que je sortis de mon lit . Je me dirigeais vers la petite salle de bain de l'appartement que je partageais avec ma soeur : Alice Swan . Je pris une bonne douche et enfilais un petit short en jean et top rouge . Puis de ma démarche maladroite je rejoignais le salon jouxtant à la petite cuisine américaine . Au bar de celle-ci , lisant un magasine sur la mode , comme à son habitude , Alice buvait une tasse de café . M'entendant entrée elle se retourna et me sourit :

-Bonjour , ptite soeur ! Alors bien dormit ?

-Comme d'hab' Alice : toujours le même rêve .

-Un jour j'espère qu'il te laissera tranquille !

-Moi aussi , Alice... Moi aussi...

Je fis le tour du bar pour me préparer mon petit déjeuner , tout en essayant , encore une foi , d'analyser mon rêve ou plutôt cauchemar : _Une voiture , en flamme ; des cris , tant de cris... tout un brouhaha de terreur . Et puis , une petite fille brune avec un ours en peluche blanc serré contre elle apparaît me regarde avec des yeux plein de larmes et se retourne vers la voiture et cours , lâchant son ours . Une fillette à peine plus âgée s'élance à sa poursuite et la ratrappe avant qu'elle n'atteigne la voiture . Puis tout se brouille et seul un vide immense , une sensation de solitude reste. Soudain quelqu'un entre dans cette espace et y apporte de la lumière mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui c'est que je me réveille . _

Voilà ce qui me hante toutes les nuits . La première partie je la comprends : la fillette à l'ours blanc c'est moi : le jour où mes parents sont morts . J'avais 3 ans , Alice 4 . C'est elle qui m'a empêchait de sautait dans le brasier qui consumait mes parents. Mais la seconde partie je ne la comprenais toujours pas . Qui était cette personne qui apportait ce filet de luminosité dans mon esprit si noir... Je ne le saurais sans doute jamais .

Alice me sortit de ma rêverie en me donnant un coup de magazine sur la tête :

-Alors ?? , me dit-elle .

-Ben alors quoi ?

-Je le savais bien que tu n'avais pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'avais dit !!

-Désolé , Alice , j'étais ailleurs... Tu disais ?

-Je te demandais si tu voulais aller faire une promenade , histoire de prendre un peu l'air .

-Oh ! Oui , pourquoi pas ?!

-Ok ! On y va alors !

Alice se leva et prit son sac j'en fis de même . Nous sortîmes donc , et nous dirigeâmes vers le centre ville : pour Alice , promenade était égal à lèche vitrine !

Nous étions en train de rentrer mais au lieu de passer par la rue principale très encombrée nous préférâmes prendre une petite ruelle adjacente . Je sentais des regards se poser sur moi , je me retournais : personne . Nous continuâmes mais avant que nous puissions sortir de la ruelle , deux hommes sortient de nul part apparurent et un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur leurs visages...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

Je m'éveillais alors en plein milieux d'une forêt , il pleuvait . Une forêt ? Il pleuvait ? Non , impossible... Je n'étais plus à Jacksonville . Je ne me souvenais de rien , à part des deux hommes et de cette douleur qui avait suivit , une horrible douleur : ATROCE . D'un seul coup quelque chose me revint à l'esprit : Alice . Je me redressais et l'apercevais assise , sur un tronc d'arbre qui avait été sûrement déraciné . Elle me fixa , ses yeux... ses yeux avaient changé : ils étaient noirs , cerclés de rouge . C'était étrange Alice avait les yeux pourtant verts comme moi à la base . Quand elle vit mon air interlocuteur elle se leva et s'assit près de moi .

-Tu dois te poser des questions ptite soeur ? , sa voix ressemblait à un chant cristallin , absolument merveilleux . Sous le choc je ne réussi qu'à hocher la tête .

-Nous sommes dans la péninsule Olympique , nous sommes des ... vampires...

-Quoi ?! La péninsule Olympique !! Mais comment on est arrivé là ? , d'un coup la deuxième information que m'avait donné Alice atteint mon cerveau : avait-elle dit des vampires ? , Attends tu as dit des VAMPIRES ?

-Oui , je sais que ça peut paraître incroyable mais écoute moi : tu te souviens des deux hommes dans la ruelle ? ( hochais la tête pour lui dire que oui ) Et bien c'était des vampires , c'est pour ça qu'on ne les a pas entendus arriver . Ils voulaient boire notre sang pour se nourrir . Et avaient commencé sauf qu' un autre vampire accompagnés de ses deux fils , aussi vampires , les ont surpris et arrêtés . Ils nous ont amené ici et quand je me suis réveillé m'ont tout expliqué . Ce sont des vampires végétariens et nous allons devenir comme eux . Il nous faudra un an. Quand ce délais sera passé j'appellerais Carlisle et il viendra nous chercher .

J'étais sous le choc de ce qu' Alice venait de ma dire , d'ailleurs celle-ci me laissa une heure sans me parler : elle savait comment je réagissais en situation de choc et savait que j'avais besoin de temps. C'était bizarre mais je croyais Alice , pendant cette heure j'avais compris et accepté ma condition. Mais il y avait une chose que je n'avais point comprise.

-Végétariens ?

-Oui , me répondit-Alice , ils ne boivent pas du sang humain mais animal.

-Ah ! D'accord .

Quelques instants plus tard , Alice m'emmena faire ma première chasse : j'eus la confirmation que j'étais bel et bien un vampire. J'avais : -la vitesse

-la force

-et j'aimais boire le sang de ces pauvres animaux.

Les jours passèrent dans la même routine : chasse , balade , discussion avec Alice etc...

Une fois par semaine Alice téléphonait à Carlisle. Elle m'avait parlé de cette famille Cullen .

Il y avait donc Carlisle qui occupait la place de chef de clan. Sa femme Esmé , son fils Emmett et sa compagne Rosalie .IL y avait aussi Jasper qu'Alice avait rencontré et dont elle était tombée sous le charme , mais elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Et puis enfin Edward. Officiellement ( l'histoire qu'ils servait aux humains ) , le et sa femme Esmé ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants alors ils avaient adopté Edward et Emmett . Puis Rosalie et ce dernier étaient tombés amoureux et donc Carlisle les avaient recueillis elle et son frère Jasper : eux étaient les Hales. Puis nous , quand nous rejoindrions le clan nous serions les filles d'un couple d'amis à Carlisle qui avaient péris dans un accident.

Plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais hâte que notre année d'exile se finisse. De un , je voulais rencontrer les Cullen et de deux, j'en avais marre de cette routine ennuyeuse. Au fur et à mesure que je voyais les yeux de ma soeur virés au dorés , et que nous arrivions à rester de plus en plus longtemps sans chasser , je me disais que le fin approchait .


	3. Chapter 3

Salut !!! Voilà le 3ème chapitre !! Pour le moment je vous donne ces 3 chapitres car je les avais déjà écrit ... Le 4ème est en cours et j'èspère vous le faire parvenir bientôt!

Je voulais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé mes premières _reviews_ et ceux qui m'ont mis en _favoris _alors : MERCI BEAUCOUP !!! Ca m'a fait très plaisir !!

Bonne lecture à tous !! Bisous ...

x-FIFI-x-la-x-ROCKEUSE-x

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : **_

Ce matin , à l'aube , Alice vînt me chercher surexcitée. Elle avait eu la vision (et oui en devenant vampire , ma soeur , avait reçu le don de voir l'avenir ) que ce soir nous serions à la maison Cullen. Et je devinais qu'elle avait aussi hâte que moi de voir de nouvelles têtes mais surtout de revoir le mystérieux Jasper.

Elle appelait donc Carlisle presque dessuite , vu que les vampires ne dormaient pas on ne les réveillerait pas . Nous avions de la chance , on était un samedi et donc toute la famille serait là. Vers les 6h30 , un homme arriva.

-Bonjour Alice , dit-il .

-Bonjour Carlisle , lui répondit-elle en le serrant dans ses bras , je suis heureuse de te revoir.

-Moi aussi , il se retourna vers moi , bonjour Bella comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci . C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin. Je tenais à vous remercier pour nous avoir sauvé.

-C'était naturel , mais je t'en pris , tutoie-moi.

-Entendu , lui dis-je dans un sourire.

-Bien je pense qu'il est tant que je vous emmène à la maison. Rosalie et Esmé se sont fait un plaisir de préparer vos chambres. Elles sont si contentes que d'autres femmes rejoignent la famille, dit-il en rigolant.

Nous partîmes donc vers la résidence familiale des Cullen. En arrivant, je fus éblouis par la beauté de cette demeure : elle était immense , blanche et un des côtés n'était qu'un mur vitré. Tout simplement splendide.

Sur le perron, nous attendait le reste de la famille. Heureusement qu'Esmé nous avait fait parvenir des vêtements propres , de quoi nous coiffer et nous maquiller et de quoi se laver dans le lac d'eau douce. L'essentiel pour être présentable.

-Alice, Bella, je vous présente Esmé, ma femme. Il nous désigna une femme d'une trentaine d'année environ, la gentillesse sur son visage en coeur était entourait de boucles caramel.

-Bonjour , dit-elle, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer et vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre famille.

-Merci , dîmes-nous-t'en coeur .

-Salut, moi c'est Rosalie et voici l'amour de ma vie : Emmett.

Celle qui venait de parler était d'une beauté sans précédent, elle était blonde avec un air légèrement hautain mais paraissait sympathique. Emmett quant à lui était grand, très musclé et un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Et voici enfin Jasper et Edward mais Alice , toi , tu les as déjà rencontrés , avait repris Carlisle .

Le premier , un grand blond avec un air un peu torturé semblait omnibulait par ma soeur, il m'adressa seulement un sourire et se dirigea ensuite vers elle .

Quand mon regard se tourna vers le second, je crus que si mon coeur battait encore il se serait arrêtait. L'adonis aux cheveux de cuivre me regarda et d'un coup, son visage d'apollon se déforma sous la colère. Je ne comprenais pas , pourquoi était-il énervé ? Était-ce contre moi ?

Carlisle remarqua l'état d'Edward et se rapprocha de lui :

-Edward ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-Je... Je n'a... Je n'arrive pas...

-A quoi ?

-Li... Je... Ses... euh... Pensés...

-Oh ! Comme c'est... étrange... , dit-il en se tournant vers moi , Edward n'arrive pas à lire dans tes pensés, Bella.

-Ah ! J'ai... euh... un problème?

-Non, dit Carlisle, je pense plutôt que tu as un don : celui du bouclier.

Tout le monde le regardait en attendant plus d'explication. Quand il reprit :

-C'est un don qui permait de résister à tout ce qui atteint les fonctions cérébrales... C'est pour ça qu'Alice peut voir son futur et Jasper ses sentiments car ceux-ci sont une autre chose.

Tout le reste de la famille et ma soeur fixaient Carlisle , moi , j'étais dans mes pensés. Moi? Avoir un don ? Impossible... J'avais toujours était banale... Alors avoir un don !

Edward me sortit de ma rêverie...

-Tu veux que je te fasse visiter les lieux ?

-Euh... Oui... Mais si tu as quelque chose à faire...

-Non, Non ! En plus ça me fait plaisir.

-Ok , c'est gentil, merci.

Il m'entraîna à travers la maison , le salon prenait tout le rez-de-chaussé à part un espace pour la cuisine qui à vrai dire n'était là que pour sauver les apparences... Donc , ce salon, immense, était d'une clarté sans pareil : les couleurs allaient du blanc au crème et la gigantesque baie-vitrée éclairait à elle seule toute la surface.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite à l'étage supérieur.

-Alors, dit-il , là c'est la chambre d'Esmé et Carlisle , là celle de Rose et Emm' , celle de Jasper , ici ce sera celle de ta soeur: elle communique avec celle de Jasper par leur salle de bain car nous avions pas tellement le choix. Nous c'est pareil. Donc ben, là c'est ma chambre .

Nous entrâmes et je fus agréablement surprise par son contenu. Elle était aussi dans des tons clairs seul un canapé de cuir noir se détachait. Tout un pan de mur était dédié au rangement des disques de musique qui entouraient une chaîne hi-fi très sophistiquée.

-Whouah... tu as énormément de CD...

-Hum oui , j'aime beaucoup la musique.

-Je vois ça, et aussi la lecture, dis-je en désignant un empilage de livres.

-Oui, ça aide à passer les nuits. Viens, on va passer par la salle de bain pour aller dans ta chambre.

-Ok.

Il ouvrit une porte et nous débouchâmes dans une salle de bain magnifique : il y avait une cabine de douche avec jets masseurs, de l'autre côté une baignoire d'angle immense. Devant un miroir se trouvaient deux vasques splendides au-dessus d'un placard de rangement. Le tout était très moderne.

Nous passâmes une autre porte et je découvris avec une gigantesque plaisir ce qui devait être ma chambre. Elle était exactement comme je rêvais de l'avoir depuis toujours. Dans les tons noir et blanc avec des dégradés de gris sans oublier quelques touches de couleurs flashy par-ci par-là. Un lit rond était dans un coin , près de la fenêtre. Puis il y avait un coin avec poufs , coussins , tapis etc... où je pourrais me détendre paisiblement. Pas loin se trouvait des étagères où étaient rangés... MES livres , MES CD , MES films ?! Je regardais Edward d'un air surpris :

-Nous sommes allés chez toi prendre vos affaires à toi et Alice , répondit-il à ma question silencieuse .

-Oh c'est très gentil ! Merci beaucoup .

-Il n'y a pas de quoi ! Oh fait , tu écoute du DEBUSSY ?

-Heu , oui , je sais c'est ringard mais cette chanson est la seule qui m'apaise .

-Pareil pour moi . Ça m'a d'ailleurs étonné d'en trouvait dans les disques d'une humaine.

-Je n'étais pas une humaine très... comment dire... comme les autres quoi.

-Je vois ça .

J'étais aux anges ! Tout était parfait !!

Il me laissa m'installer et me dit que ce soir , nous allions tous fêter notre arrivées à Port Angeles. Carlisle et Esmé , eux , resteraient à la maison : nous serions donc entre jeunes.

Avant de les rejoindre , je pris une douche et me changeais. J'essayais 5 tenus avant d'opter pour une robe bleu nuit passe partout . J'enfilais vite fait mes chaussures à talons et laissais mes cheveux lâchent. Quand je descendis au salon , Alice en robe rouge , se tenait près de Jasper. Emmett les regardait parfois et pouffait de rire : il faudrait que je pense à lui demander pourquoi. Et puis enfin Edward portait un jean , un t-shirt blanc accompagné d'une veste de smoking noire. Il était magnifique. Je m'approchais de lui et lui demandais assez bas :

-Ne me dis pas que c'est moi la dernière à être descendu ?

-Non , il manque encore Rosalie .

-Ouf !

Je détestais que les gens aient dû m'attendre , j'avais toujours d'être un boulet quand cela arrivait .


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut à tous !! Je voulais m'excuser pour cet énorme retard !!! =( J'ai été malade et puis mon ordi m'a lâché !! **

**Enfin bref après toutes ces mésaventures j'ai enfin réussi à vous écrire ce 4ème chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !! **

**Mais rien ne m'appartient , malheureusement , je n'emprunte seulement les personnages de cette fabuleuse Stephenie Meyer ! **

**Bisous à tous !! **

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_**Chapitre 4 : **_

Rosalie arriva enfin , elle descendit les marches de l'escalier avec une grâce sans pareille. Une robe d'un rose flashy se dessinait sous son manteau noir . Quand elle eut fini sa descente , Alice enfila son gilet gris , et je fis de même avec ma veste en cuir . Rosalie prit alors la parole :

-Pour les voitures : Jazz tu prends ta voiture avec Alice , Emmett avec moi dans la décapotable , et enfin Bella , tu vas avec Edward dans la sienne.

Edward fixa sa soeur d'un air mauvais et grogna presque. Mon coeur se serra , il ne voulait pas être seul avec moi.

Le groupe se dirigea vers le garage . Edward et moi étions un peu à l'écart , j'en profitais pour lui parler :

-Tu sais , si tu ne veux pas faire la route avec moi... Je comprends...

-Oh ! Non , non ! Je t'arrêtes de suite , ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis énervé . C'est les pensées de ma soeur qui m'ont mis hors de moi .

-Ah ! D'accord . Désolé...

-Non c'est moi qui m'excuse . Tu as crus que je n'avais aucune envie d'être avec toi... Mais ce serait plutôt le contraire : j'ai envie de te connaître .

Je lui répondis avec un sourire . Il voulais me connaître ! Même si ça ne devait être que de la politesse , ça me faisait plaisir . Au garage , il m'avait , en parfait gentleman , ouvert la porte passager de sa _volvo _luisante . Lui s'était glissé derrière le volant avec un sourire , je ne sais pourquoi , était scotché sur son visage . Je baissais légèrement la tête et lui demandais :

-Pourquoi ce sourire ?

-Pardon ? Oh ! Oui , c'est... euh... un truc que ta soeur te raconteras sûrement plus tard. Elle va être surprise !

-Ah bon ? Heureusement qu'elle adore les surprises. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas !

-Moi j'adore , même si personne ne peut m'en faire parce que je le lirais de suite dans ses pensées.

-Hum , je serais donc la seule à pouvoir t'en faire !

Nous rîmes d'un rire gêné. Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'avait pris de dire ça ? Isabella Swan il faut que tu te reprenne !!

Le reste de la route , nous parlâmes des banalités et de notre vie humaine. Lui , qui avait été transformé dans les années 1900, me raconta comment on vivait à l'époque. Moi je lui dit , que je n'avais qu'un souvenir assez flou et globale de ma condition d'humaine. Seuls quelques épisodes de cette vie me revenaient , plus ou moins nettement , selon les endroits , les objets ou encore les individus que je croisais. Nous arrivâmes finalement à Port Angeles. Ma première expérience avec les humains allait commencer. J'étais nerveuse. Mais avant de sortir de la voiture , Edward s'approcha de moi et me dit :

-Ça va bien se passer .

Cette simple phrase, pourtant bénigne , m'apaisa immédiatement au moment où mes yeux plongèrent dans l'or liquide qu'étaient ses prunelles. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant même pas une minute mais j'avais l'impression que c'était pendant des heures. Nous sortîmes de la voiture , quelque peu gênés , et rejoignîmes le reste de le famille. Famille... Les Cullen étaient tellement accueillants que j'avais déjà l'impression de faire partit , réellement , de cette merveilleuse famille. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers une boîte de nuit. Quand j'y entrais , l'odeur plus qu' alléchante des humains vînt chatouiller mes narines. Mais mon année d'exil m'avait comme qui dirait immunisé. Il fallait que je sois vigilante mais après quelques minutes l'odeur était beaucoup plus supportable. Rosalie nous entraîna Alice et moi sur la piste tandis que les garçons allaient prendre une table. On arrêtait pas de rire , on s'éclater vraiment.

Je sentis qu'on me regardait , je tournais la tête et vis Edward , ses yeux dorés fixaient sur moi. Il les détourna rapidement quand il s'aperçut que je le regardais aussi. Il m'avait regardé ! Pendant que je dansais il avait eut les yeux posés sur moi !!

Les filles me sortirent de ma rêverie et nous allâmes rejoindre les garçons.

Rosalie se nicha dans les grands bras musclés d' Emmett , Alice se mit à côté de Jasper et moi je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution et c'était celle que je voulais : une place à côté d' Edward. Mais il n'osait plus me regarder et encore moins me parler.

Tout le groupe décida d'aller faire un tour au bord de mer. Une fois sur la plage , Emmett et Rosalie disparurent et je n'avais aucune envie de savoir pourquoi. Puis Jasper emmena Alice voir un coin dont il lui avait parlé. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Edward. Il ne m'avait toujours pas regardé depuis que je l'avais surpris à me reluquer. Je décidais de prendre la parole:

-Alors comme ça tu n'arrête pas de me regarder quand je danse et maintenant tu n'ose même plus lever la tête vers moi ?

-Tu danse plutôt bien , m'a-t-il répondu.

-Merci.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas regardé. Mais qu'est-ce-qui me prenait ? Si il ne me regardé pas , je devrais en avoir rien à faire ! Pourquoi cela me gênait-il qu'il n'ose plus lever les yeux vers moi ?

-Bella ?

Je sursautais , Edward venait de me sortir de mes réflexions et... et ses yeux , l'or liquide de ses yeux incendiait les miens.

Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètre du mien.

-Je voulais m'excuser , c'était impolie de ma part de te reluquer à la boîte.

-C'est... c'est... pas grave , je n'arrivais plus à aligner trois mots et il se rapprochait encore de moi.

-Si , ce n'est pas... bien.

Ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à deux , trois millimètres des miennes. Je sentais son souffle , nous allions bientôt nous...

-Emmett , attends !!

-Rosalie , il faut leur dire !!

Nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre à la vitesse de l'éclair. Maintenant , un mètre nous séparait. Rosalie et Emmett arrivèrent à notre niveau :

-Eh ! Vous savez quoi ? , dit Emmett

-Bah non ils le savent pas ! , nous coupa Rose

-Enfin , moi si ! , enchaîna Edward.

-Ben oui c'est sûr ! , grogna Emmett

-Mais moi non ! , fis-je remarquer .

-Exact ! Il y a pas cinq minutes en remontant de la plage , on s'est un peu baladé et on est passé devant ce qu'ici on appelle: la crique des amoureux. Et là qui-est-ce-qui s'embrassait ? Notre petit Jazz et ta chère soeur ! Fabuleux non? Un autre couple dans notre famille.

-Eh ben ! Ils ont été rapides !

-Ouai bon ben Alice te racontera quelque chose que tu sauras déjà alors , me remémora Edward

-C'était ça ? Je comprends mieux ton sourire !

Et nous partîmes tous d'un rire léger et sans arrières pensées.

-Bella ? Tu viens marcher un peu avec moi ?

La voix de Rosalie avait retentit dans mes oreilles comme un son cristallin merveilleux. J' hochais la tête et la suivais en silence.

Soudain le souvenir de la bouche d' Edward frôlant mes lèvres me revins en tête. Un immense déception s'empara de moi quand je réalisai que MON moment avec Edward avait , pour toujours , disparu. Rosalie reprit soudainement la parole :

-Alors contente pour ta soeur ?

-Oui , très. Je savais qu'ils finiraient ensemble.

-Ouai. Bon je voulais te dire un truc. Il y a une fille , vampire bien sûr , qui on l'espère , toute la famille et moi , filera le parfait amour avec Edward. C'est en quelque sorte la fille d'un ami à mon père.

-Ah oui ? , cette phrase avait eu du mal à sortir.

-Oui , elle s'appelle Francesca. Elle est grande , rousse et belle. Il est au courant que l'on la lui présente demain car avec son don c'est inévitable. Il faut qu'ils s'entendent. Tu nous aideras , hein ?

Je ne pus lui répondre clairement et me contentais d'un petit rire nerveux. Ils voulaient caser Edward avec une belle rousse et ils voulaient que je les aide ?! J'étais maudite.

Rosalie et moi retournâmes auprès d' Edward et d' Emmett. Ce dernier nous dit qu' Alice et Jasper étaient rentrés. Et nous prîmes donc la direction des voitures pour en faire de même. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'habitacle Edward tenta une parole :

-Ecoute Bella...Je crois que tout à l'heure...

-Oui c'était une erreur , surtout en sachant qu'une splendide vampire vient juste pour toi demain.

-Bella...

-Il n'y a rien à dire Edward. Et je préfère Isabella désormais.

Je coupais sec à la conversation à laquelle aucune autre ne suivra.

Il savait que Francesca allait venir pour lui mais il avait quand même voulut m'embrasser. Il nous voulait toutes ou quoi ? Le reste de la nuit , je l'ignorais. Ce fut pareil toute la journée suivante. D'ailleurs je restais dans ma chambre tout le long. Seulement aux alentours de midi , Alice vint me voir :

-Hey ptite soeur , que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien , pas le moral.

-C'est pas ton genre de te terrer même quand t'as pas le moral ! Alors...dis-moi...

-Parle moi plutôt de Jasper va !

-Très bien... Alors hier il m'a emmené à la crique des amoureux et une chose en entraînant une autre on s'est embrassé, plusieurs fois. Et donc voilà , je ne suis plus célibataire !

-Tu ne vas pas être la seule enfin pas pendant longtemps en tout cas...

-Ah oui ?! Tu vas sortir avec qui ?!

-Pas moi , Edward ! La fille qui vient ce soir : Francesca et ben les Cullen l'ont invité parce qu'ils aimeraient qu'elle sorte avec lui.

-Quoi ? Mais ma vision d'hier alors ?! Celle où je vous voyez sur le point de vous embrasser ?

-Et ben on a été interrompus par Rose et Emm' et elle m'a dit ensuite pour Francesca et bien sûr je me suis après emporté contre Edward.

-Grrrr ! Vous iriez tellement bien ensemble !! Ma pauvre chérie...

-T'inquiète pas ça va allez...

-Tu veux que je te laisse , hein ?

-Oui s'il te plaît.

-Ok . Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

-Merci Alice.

Alice savait que j'avais besoin de solitude : j'étais comme ça. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit , dans le noir , et réfléchissais. Je plongeais dans un espèce de sommeil de pensées.


	5. Chapter 5

**Un chapitre un peu court mais centré sur les impressions de Bella . J'espère qu'il vous plaira !! **

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Mell0208 : Ne t'inquiète pas , je déteste aussi Francesca mais n'oublis pas : rien n'est encore écrit ;) **

**Bellardtwilight : Merci ! J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ;) **

**Merci aussi à RUBIKA666 , AnZeLe42100 pour m'avoir mis dans leurs favoris !! **

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !! **

**Bisous **

**x-FIFI-la-ROCKEUSE-x **

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : **_

Mon coeur saignait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que la veille j'avais frôlé du bout des doigts l'idée d'être avec Edward. Cela me semblait si stupide maintenant. Ce presque baiser ne voulait rien dire pour lui. Tout entre nous ne voulais rien dire pour lui. Même nos longues nuits de discussions ne voulaient rien dire...

*_Flash Back * _

_Toc toc... _

-Entre Edward !

-Comment tu as deviné que c'était moi ?

-Très drôle ! Comme si tu ne venais pas tous les soirs à la même heure !

-Bon c'est vrai , tu marque un point. Alors à qui le tour ce soir ? , on avait trouvé un système pour se poser des questions car sinon on ne s'en sortait pas. Alors nous avions décidé de faire un soir chacun.

-Moi !

-Très bien. Que veux tu savoir?

-As-tu déjà été vraiment amoureux ?

-Hum... Non , j'ai eu quelques relations mais jamais je n'ai été réellement amoureux.

-Ok. Ta couleur préféré ?

-Tes sujets sont très différents ! Hum... Je dirais le bleu profond.

-Ton animal préféré ?

-Le puma !!

-Je n'ai pas dit ton plat mais ton animal !

-Bon et bien je dirais alors ... Le chat.

-Ta fleur ?

-Rose...rouge

-La chose qui te tiens le plus à coeur ?

-Ne pas faire du monstre que je suis un monstre assoiffé de sang humain.

Le jour montrait ses premières lueurs Edward me fit une bise sur la joue et rejoignit sa chambre.

_*Fin du flash back _*

Des nuits comme celle-ci il y en avait eu tant d'autre ! On avait rit , appris à se connaître. Et puis... Francesca. Je ne savais pas si je devais la haïr ou pas. Mais même si je ne le devais pas , je crois que je n'arriverais pas à être aimable avec elle.

Je n'avais pas mis le nez hors de ma chambre de toute la journée. Je voulais rester seule. Mais l'heure fatidique arriva finalement. Vingt heure.

_Ding Dong... _

Elle était là. Je devais descendre pour Carlisle et Esmé : je n'allais pas leur faire honte. Alors je respirai un bon coup et sortis. En me forçant à avancer marche par marche dans les escaliers , j'entendais déjà les rires et les salutations. Quand je fus enfin en bas , une rousse au regard mesquin me jeta un coup d'oeil et se dirigea vers Edward , le prit par le cou et l'embrassa langoureusement. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux . Tant pis , je ferais mes excuses à Carlisle et Esmé. Je lançai un regard à Alice et remontai en courant dans mon antre.

Demain commencerait le lycée , devrais-je la supportait en plus du fait de se retrouver dans un nouveau lycée en plein milieux du mois de janvier? Je n'en savais rien et préférais ne pas y penser. Je ne pouvais compter que sur moi même. Je savais qu'Alice était là mais son histoire avec Jasper était toute neuve et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se termine par ma faute.

Une rose s'était épanouie sous un soleil aux yeux ambres et se fanait maintenant car le soleil lui avait tourné le dos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le 6ème chapitre. En perspective : le premier jour de lycée. **

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Bellardtwilight : voilà la suite ;) Merci , ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça te plaise!! **

**Et merci à Lili36 , Bellaandedwardamour , Lilou13 , Mrs Esmee Cullen , Hachi80 et IrishGirl65 pour m'avoir mise dans leurs favoris et/ou leurs story alert . **

**Bonne lecture !! **

**Laissez moi vos impressions = reviewez ;) ! **

**Bisous !! **

**x-FIFI-la-ROCKEUSE-x **

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 **_

7h30 .

L'heure de me préparer pour ma rentrée au lycée de FORKS était arrivée. Je me levais pour aller prendre ma douche. J'ouvris la porte de la salle de bain me déshabillais à vitesse vampirique et filai sous la douche. L'eau brûlante sur ma peau de glace me faisait un bien fou. J'entendis soudain une porte s'ouvrir : je sursautai. J'aperçus finalement Edward vêtu d'un simple boxer. J'ouvris les portes de la cabine et attrapais rapidement une serviette. Je me retournai vers Edward :

-Ta bimbo rousse ne te suffit pas , il faut aussi que tu viennes quand je prends ma douche !

-Je suis désolé Bella ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais là !

-C'est ça ! Et je te rappelle que pour toi c'est ISABELLA !!!

Je sortis , furieuse , de la salle de bain le laissant ahuri.

«Je ne savais pas que tu étais là...» nia...nia...nia... Et l'eau il l'entendais pas couler !! J'étais furax. Je finis tout de même de me préparer pour le lycée. Je descendis ensuite au salon : il fallait que je parle à Esmé ou Carlisle pour hier. La femme à la chevelure caramel lisait paisiblement un livre , installait confortablement sur le canapé blanc. Quand elle sentit ma présence , elle tourna la tête vers moi :

-Bonjour Bella , elle souriait gentiment ce qui m'étonna.

-Bonjour Esmé , je suis vraiment désolée pour hier soir. Mais je ne me sentais pas bien : je n'aurais pas été de bonne compagnie.

-Ce n'est rien , ça arrive à tout le monde une baisse de moral. Ça va mieux au moins ?

-Oui , merci. Où est Carlisle ? J'aurais voulu lui présenter mes excuses également.

-Il est déjà partit à l'hôpital ,dit-elle. Mais je lui dirais ne t'en fais pas.

-Merci. Bon je vais descendre au garage : les autres doivent m'attendre pour partir.

-Passe une bonne journée.

-Merci , vous aussi.

-S'il te plaît Bella tutoies-moi !

-D'accord ! A ce soir !

Je me rendis donc au garage et là mon coeur se serra et s'emplit de haine. La bimbo rousse était là se collant à Edward comme une sangsue. Lui par contre , paraissait gêné. Alice qui savait tout , vint à ma rencontre et m'entraîna à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ?

-Oui... Les autres n'ont pas posé trop de questions hier ?

-Un peu , je leur ai dit que tu avais un peu le moral à zéro et que tu étais angoissée pour la rentrée.

-Ok merci.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

-Oui. De toute façon je ne laisserais pas le plaisir à cette allumeuse de me voir au fond du trou.

Nous retournâmes donc vers les autres.

-Ben alors , soeurette ? Ça n'allait pas hier ? , me dit Emmett avec sa bonne humeur.

Ce petit diminutif me fis chaud au coeur. Il me voyait déjà comme sa soeur , un membre de sa famille.

-Ouai , mais ça va mieux t'inquiète !

-Cool !

-Alors pour les voitures... , commença Rosalie , Edward tu prends ta voiture avec Francesca et nous on prend tous la voiture de Jasper parce que la mienne est trop voyante.

-Ok ! Alors en route ! , dit Jasper.

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se fit dans le calme. Emmett nous expliqua , à Alice et moi , que les élèves nous évitaient la plupart du temps. A notre arrivée , je vis les visages se tournaient vers nous et nous épiaient. C'était assez gênant. Emmett prit un fou rire en voyant la surprise s'affichait sur mon visage. Edward et sa bimbo nous rejoignirent.

-C'est trop bien , tout le monde nous regarde ! ,dit la rousse.

-Ouai trop bien ! , ironisa Alice.

Ma soeur me lança un petit regard moqueur et nous rîmes le plus silencieusement possible. Finalement , toute la famille se mit en route pour le bureau du principal. Rosalie toqua à la porte de Mr. Flitcher et nous entrâmes.

-Tiens la famille Cullen !

-Bonjour Mr . Flitcher , Rosalie avait pris la parole , nous venons vous présenter nos nouveau membres.

-Très bien , je vous écoute.

-Voici les soeurs Swan , Alice et Isabella , nous désigna-t-elle , leur parents sont décédés et mon père était le tuteur en cas d'accident. La jeune fille , là , c'est Francesca , elle ne prendra que quelques cours pendant cette année , le temps de se peaufiner pour la Fac .

-Bien ! Mesdemoiselles , voici vos emploies du temps et quelques documents à remplir. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au lycée de FORKS.

Nous le remerciâmes et sortîmes tous de son bureau qui était un peu chargé. Chacun prit finalement la direction de son premier cours. Moi , je débuterais par l'anglais , heureusement Alice serait avec moi. Elle ferait sûrement les présentations que demanderait le professeur , ce qui me soulageais.

Les cours du matin se passèrent sans que je ne m'en rende compte et surtout sans que je ne m'y intéresse. L'heure du déjeuner sonna et je me dirigeais donc vers la cafétéria , pris un plateau et allai rejoindre le reste de la famille et la rousse. Ils étaient déjà tous installés. Dès que je fus assise , Poil de Carotte , se hissa sur Edward et l'embrassa. Il semblait gêné et écourta rapidement le baiser. Cette bimbo ne faisait que m'écoeurer... Je préférais penser à autre chose en me tournant vers Alice mais elle était dans les bras de Jasper , j'essayais donc du côté d'Emmett mais celui-ci cajolait sa chère petite-amie Rosalie. Je décidais , énervée contre tout cet amour , de partir et de me rendre à mon dernier cours d'aujourd'hui : biologie.

Après dix minutes d'attente , le professeur arriva et ouvrit la salle pour que nous nous y installions. En tant que nouvelle élève , je me dirigeais encore une fois vers le bureau de l'enseignant car je devais me présenter.

-Ah ! Une des nouvelles recrues des Cullen. Bienvenue mademoiselle Swan. Prenez donc place à côté d'Edward.

Il croyait me faire une faveur ! Ben tiens... Edward me regardait m'approcher de notre paillasse de travaille. Je m'assis et il continua de me fixer. Les trois quart d'heure du cours se déroulèrent ainsi quand :

-Bella... Il faut qu'on parle.

-Je n'en ai pas envie. Et c'est...

-Isabella , je sais ! , me coupa-t-il , Laisse moi t'expliquer...

-Encore une fois Edward , il n'y a rien à expliquer. Je ne veux plus te parler parce que... parce que...

_Dring !! _

-Parce que ?

-Parce que ça me fait mal !

J'avais lâché cette phrase juste avant de m'élancer rapidement vers la sortie et de me cacher dans la voiture de Jasper en attendant les autres.


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à toutes et à tous !! **

**J'aimerais tellement avoir vos avis et des commentaires donc reviewez s'il vous plaît !! **

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur story alert ou story favorite !! **

**Ce chapitre est comment dire un chapitre pilot , on va basculé après ça dans le vif du sujet ! ;) **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt !! **

**Bisous **

**x-FIFI-la-ROCKEUSE-x **

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 **_

J'entendis la voix de Rosalie qui arrivait vers la voiture , elle était soucieuse...

-Edward a l'air triste , contrarié. Francesca essais de lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y fait.

-C'est peut être Francesca le problème ? , s'aventura Alice.

-Tu crois ? Non ça m'étonnerais...

Ils entrèrent en silence dans la voiture surpris de m'y voir. Mais aucune question ne me fut posée. Je sentais bien le regard d'Alice se poser sur moi mais je n'avais pas envie de commencer une de nos conversations silencieuses. Rester dans ma bulle, était la seule chose que je voulais.

A peine eus-je mis le pied dans la résidence Cullen, je me précipitai vers ma chambre. Trop de choses m'avaient blessé aujourd'hui et j'en avais assez.

Ce soir j'irais chasser : me défouler me ferait du bien.

Aux alentours de 21 heures , je sortis de la maison par la fenêtre de ma chambre et m'élançais dans la forêt. Une odeur vint me chatouiller le nez : celle du puma. Même en chassant il fallait que quelque chose me fasse penser à Edward ?! J'ignorai l'odeur avec beaucoup de concentration et finit par humer celle d'un appétissant grizzli. Je m'approchais sans un bruit , doucement , me cachant derrière un arbre. Et quand l'animal fut de face , je me jetai sur lui avec faim. Il se débattit avec courage mais je vaincus. Étant repue après cette petite escapade , je décidais de rentrer à la maison. Me hissant de nouveau par la fenêtre , je fus surprise de trouver Rosalie dans ma chambre.

-Salut Bella , désolé de te déranger mais je peux te parler un instant ?

-Hum , oui bien sûr , assieds toi.

-Merci. Je sais que tu ne vas pas super bien en ce moment et ça me gêne de venir te parler de mes problèmes mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas , tu peux me parler de tes problèmes , il n'y a vraiment aucun soucis.

-Ok , merci. Alors , c'est à propos d' Edward...

Quand son nom résonna dans ma tête , mon coeur se serra automatiquement et je dûs respirer à fond pour ne pas laisser mes émotions me submerger.

-C'est bizarre , quand vous êtes arrivées , Alice et toi , on aurait dit qu'il reprenait vie. Puis on lui a présenté Francesca , d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais c'est la fille d'un très vieil ami à mon père et il voulait , sachant les sentiments de sa fille , qu'Edward et elle forment un couple. Enfin bref , on les a mis ensemble , je pensais que cela le rendrait pleinement heureux , il a été seul si longtemps...

-C'est peut-être le fait qu'elle soit trop exubérante... , dis-je à mis voix.

-Tu l'as remarqué aussi , Emmett n'arrête pas de me dire que ce n'est qu'une bimbo sans cervelle et qu'Edward n'est avec elle seulement pour nous faire plaisir.

-Il n'a pas tord sur un point... C'est bel et bien une bimbo sans cervelle , en tout cas en apparence. Mais Edward , je ne sais pas si...il est amoureux d'elle mais je pense qu'elle lui plaît...physiquement.

-Tu dois avoir raison , je dois lui parler de tout ça. Je te laisse , merci.

-Bonne nuit , Rose.

Dès que Rosalie fut sortit , une vague de douleur m'envahit et elle noya mon coeur dans ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une révélation : j'étais amoureuse d'Edward Cullen et il était avec une autre.


	8. Chapter 8

Voilivoilou ! Le 8ème chapitre est arrivé :) !!

Réponses aux reviews :

Lovelly : j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)

Bellardtwilight : merci pour ta fidélité et j'éspère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres :D

Nany1980 : merci ça me fait très plaisir :) Je te souhaite une bonne lecture du 8ème chapitre ;)

Donc... Ben...euh... C'est tout lol xD

Bonne lecture !!

Bisous x3

x-FIFI-x-la-x-ROCKEUSE-x

P.S : si il y a des fautes ( quelles qu'elles soient ) , merci de me le dire ;) )

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Un rayon de soleil vint chatouiller ma peau de glace pendant l'écoute d'un album mis au hasard , pour me changer les idées. Je regardai mon radio-réveil ( même si je ne mettais jamais le réveil ) : 7h15 . J'étais déjà prête pour le lycée donc je pris mon sac et descendis au salon. Un étrange silence y régnait. Alice , aux côtés de Jasper , regardait Edward ou plutôt la furie rousse en face de lui. Emmett et Rosalie , les regardaient aussi , effarés.

D'un pivotement rapide , Francesca se retourna vers moi.

-Toi... , grogna-t-elle.

Ses yeux étaient emplis de fureur. Elle se précipita sur moi et me mit à terre. Ah ouai ? Elle voulais se battre ? Et ben elle allait voir !

Je l'empoignais fermement et l'envoyé valser contre un mur. A peine étourdie , elle se releva et fondit sur moi. Je l'esquivai aussi vive que l'éclair et lui assénai par la suite un coup de pied magistral qui l'envoya contre le mur opposé.

-Comment oses-tu ? Tu vas voir...

Je me retournais et vis que celui qui avait prononcé ces paroles n'était autre que le père de Francesca , accompagné des deux ''soeurs'' de celle-ci.

En un claquement de doigts , la famille rousse m'encercla et , un après l'autre , m'attaqua. Alice empoigna une des filles et lui fit rencontrer le bar. Emmett lui , s'en était pris au père et l'avait déjà éloigné de moi tandis que Rosalie , ce qui m'étonna vu son amitié avec Francesca , s'occupait de la deuxième soeur. Une lutte acharnée commença alors entre ELLE et MOI. Je me pris beaucoup de coups et de griffures mais je réussis cependant à l'immobiliser.

-C'est bon Bella , je crois qu'elle s'est calmée , dit Carlisle.

Je la libérai donc et elle se dépêcha de rejoindre son père. La famille rousse partit , un air supérieur sur le visage et jetant des regards noirs vers moi mais aussi vers le reste de la famille.

-Bien , je pense qu'ils ne viendront plus dîner , déclara Carlisle.

-Je suis vraiment , vraiment désolé , Carlisle. Je...

-Tu n'as fait que te défendre Bella , je ne t'en veux pas du tout , me coupa-t-il.

-C'est de ma faute...

Le merveilleux ténor qui faisait saigner mon coeur de glace venait de raisonner dans la pièce.

-Non Edward , commença Rosalie , Francesca et toi n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble , tu n'avais à rester avec elle si tu ne l'aimais pas.

-Rosalie a raison mon chéri , approuva Esmé , c'est vrai que nous espérions que Francesca te redonne un peu de vie mais au contraire , elle t'as étouffé.

-Non..., démarra Edward.

-Si , trancha Carlisle, tu es resté avec elle dans le but de nous faire plaisir. Mais si tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ça n'en valait pas la peine.

-Bon ! Le lycée c'est fichu : il y a un soleil éclatant dehors ! , déclara Emmett.

Après cette annonce , je regardai la famille , fis un sourire timide et rejoignis ma chambre , mon antre , mon refuge.

Peu après , des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir , je m'approchai de ma porte , feutrant mes pas.

-Edward , dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas ! , entendis-je ( c'était Rosalie ) .

-Hum...Je...ne...Rooooo...Hum...Rose.

-Pardon? Et en langue terrienne ça donne quoi ?

-Non posso parlare qui ! Ho troppo paura che...qualcuno...

-Si ! Bene allora 21h nella mia camera. Sei d'accordo ?

-Si. A stasera.

Zut ! Je savais que j'aurais du prendre italien au lieu d'espagnol au collège !

Je n'avais pas compris un traître mot de cette conversation! Mais les sites de traductions eux... Je me précipitai donc vers mon ordinateur et traduis la conversation :

_Non posso parlare qui ! Ho troppo paura che... qualcuno... = _Je ne peux pas parler ici ! J'ai trop peur que... quelqu'un...

_Si ! Bene , allora 21h nella mia camera. Sei d'accordo ? _= Oui ! Bien , alors 21h dans ma chambre. Tu es d'accord ?

_Si. A stasera. _= Oui. A ce soir.

Ce soir... qu'avait il de si important à lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire dans le couloir ?

21h ? Chambre de Rosalie ? Très bien j'y serais...


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut salut !! **

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**_Lovellly_ : merci , ta reviews m'as fait très plaisir !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ;) J'ai hâte d'avoir tes impressions ! Bisous et encore merci. **

**_Bellardtwilight_ : voici la suite , merci pour ta fidélité ça fait plaisir :) Bisous !! **

**_Nany1980_ : Comme tu dis : Bella détective ! Je l'ai glissé dans ma story : m'en veux pas , j'ai trouvé ça sympa :) J'espère que ça te plaira :D Bisous ! **

**Merci aussi à : Nathou Cullen , Caro5170 et Ilovefanfic07 pour m'avoir mise dans leurs storys favorites :D **

**Je pense que ce chapitre sera l'avant dernier : 10 chapitre pour ma première story je pense que c'est bien. **

**Continuez de reviwez ça m'encourage ;) **

**Bisous à toute et à tous !!**

**P.S : J'ai changé de pseudo comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué : x-FIFI-x-la-x-ROCKEUSE-x est maintenant x-POUPI-x ;) **

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : **_

21h approchait , une angoisse incompréhensible s'emparait peu à peu de moi. Devais-je vraiment écouter leur conversation même si je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu' Edward caché ? Et puis zut! Tant pis pour mon estime de moi : déjà assez basse...

La Bella détective allait faire son entrée. Il faudrait absolument que je ne me fasse pas remarquer. C'était la règle d'or! Étant des vampires , j'avais peur qu' Edward et Rosalie ne m'entendent.

C'était l'heure.

Avec une extrême concentration sur le bruit de mes pas , je me dirigeais peu à peu vers la porte blanche de Rosalie. Une fois devant celle-ci , j' y collai mon oreille et écoutai avec attention la discussion qui se déroulait derrière cette barrière blanche.

-Edward , je ne comprends pas qu'il y avait-il avec Francesca ?

-Elle... Franchement Rosalie! Tu me voyais avec une fille comme ça ?

-Non... C'est vrai. Mais quand Alice et Bella sont arrivées tu étais plus joyeux , mieux quoi et puis on t'a présenté Francesca et tu t'es assombri , tu étais moins jovial.

Le silence. Ils ne parlaient plus , m'avaient ils entendu ?

-Oh ! , s'écria soudain Rosalie. Vas-y , DIS MOI TOUT !

-Eh bien quand Bella est arrivée , j'ai d'abord été intrigué par le fait que je ne puisse pas lire dans ses pensées. Puis on a commencé à parler et je la trouvais sympa. On a passé une nuit entière à discuter et c'était génial. Je sentais mon coeur qui reprenait vie , s'il aurait pu il aurait eu un raté à chaque fois que je la voyais. Puis le soir où nous sommes allés en boîte , j'allais l'embrasser quand Emmett et toi êtes arrivés. Tu lui as dis ensuite pour Francesca et... Elle était furieuse contre moi et je la comprends.

-Edward... si j'avais su... je...

-Rosalie , ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est vrai , je suis amoureux d' Isabella Swan et... Je souffre de ne pas pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras , l'embrasser...

J'eus un hoquet de surprise , Edward s'arrêta instantanément et je compris qu'il m'avait entendu. Je courus vers ma chambre et m'y enfermai illico.

_TOC...TOC...TOC..._

Oh non !

-Be... Isabella ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes , dit Edward en se rapprochant de moi.

-Je... Je... Je n'écoutais pas...

-Hun hun.

Edward était tout près de moi , nos visages étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres quand il avait prononcé cette phrase.

Soudain , il s'empara de mes lèvres avec une telle passion , une telle ferveur que la tête me tourna. Un tourbillon d'émotions déambulait dans mon corps froid mais qui peu à peu devenait brûlant. Edward mit fin au baiser et planta son regard profond dans le mien.

-Isa...

-Bella , le coupai-je.

-Bella , je t'aime. Il n'y a eu que toi , il n'y a que toi et il n'y aura que toi. L'amour est éphémère sauf ...

-Quand on trouve l'âme soeur , finis-je pour lui.

-Exact. Je t'aime et l'éternité aussi longue qu'elle soit ne m'empêchera pas de te prouver que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre car je le sens au plus profond de mon être.

-Edward si tu savais depuis quand j'attends ce moment...

Edward me pris dans ses bras et avec une tendre passion nous finîmes la nuit sous les draps de satin de mon lit.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Salut , Salut !! _**

**_Voilà le 10ème et dernier chapitre de cette fanfic ;(_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que j'aurai beaucoup de reviews pour la fin de ma première story ! :) _**

**_En tout cas je dis un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et apprécié cette fiction et j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autre :) _**

**_Un merci plus particulier à Bellardtwilight qui a suivi cette story pratiquement depuis le début et qui m'a toujours laissé de petites reviews encourageantes :D_**

**_Je pense peut-être me lancer , pour ma prochaine fanfic , vers Harry Potter car j'ai quelques idées. _**

**_Encore merci à toutes et à tous !! _**

**_Gros Bisous , à bientôt ! _**

**_x-POUPI-X _**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapitre 10 **_

-MA-MAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Dans la cuisine !!

Je n'en revenais pas , déjà 17 ans...

*_Falsh back _*

-Edward tu es sur ?

-Oui , c'est une merveilleuse idée. Bella , nous sommes mariés , maintenant il nous manque juste un enfant.

-Tu as raison.

Avec Edward nous avions décidé d'adopter un enfant , humain bien sur. Ayant l'un et l'autre une grande résistance à l'appel du sang , nous n'aurions aucun mal à nous en occuper.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année s'approcha de nous avec un bébé dans les bras.

-Je vous présente votre fille , nous dit elle.

Elle me la tendit. Un tout petit être enveloppé dans une couverture gigotait dans mes bras. J'étais vraiment émue. MA fille , celle que je chérirai pour toujours.

-Alors , me dit Edward , un nom ?

-Hum... Kiara ?

-Écris à l'italienne ou avec un K ?

-Ben vu que c'est un prénom italien vis à vis de moi on l'écrit avec un K vis à vis de toi !

-Bonne idée! Allez , rentrons!

_*Fin du Flash back_ *

Déjà 17 ans , 17 ans que ma petite fille était parmi nous. Aujourd'hui , c'était justement son anniversaire : une date fatidique. Kiara savait tout des vampires et depuis toute petite savait gardé le secret. Avec Edward nous avions discuté avant de l'adopter. Nous en étions venus à cette décision : a ses 17 ans , Kiara choisirait si elle voulait devenir un vampire ou rester humaine.

Je savais déjà la réponse : il y a un an , elle s'était éprise d'un jeune vampire végétarien venu voir Carlisle pour je ne sais plus quoi et lui s'était installé à FORKS juste pour elle. Je me souvenais quand elle nous l'avais annoncé...

*Flash back *

-Réunion de famille !!!!! , cria Kiara.

Nous étions , pour les vacances de Noël , tous à la villa blanche de Carlisle et Esmé. L'ensemble de la famille s'installa donc dans le vaste salon. A la vu de Lucas : le jeune vampire en question , Edward s'était crispé. Je lui soufflais un calme toi .

-Maman , Papa . Tati (Rosalie) , Parrain (Emmett). Marraine (Alice) , Tonton (Jasper). Papi , Mamie. Je ne vous présente pas Lucas , vous le connaissez. Je vous annonce seulement qu'il vient de s'installer à FORKS et que lui et moi sommes en couple.

Toute l'assemblée souri , sauf Edward qui , lui , pris un air tellement effrayant que même moi j'eus un peu peur.

-Lucas , grogna-t-il. Avec moi dans le bureau.

-Papa !

-Edward... , commençais-je.

-Chut! , nous coupa-t-il.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent donc vers le bureau. Nous regardâmes tous la porte dans un silence d'or pendant au moins 10 minutes. La porte s'ouvrit finalement et laissa sortir Edward une main sur l'épaule de Lucas , rigolant tous deux.

-Ouf... , lâcha Kiara.

-Je suis contente pour toi , lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

*Fin du Flash back *

-Maman c'est l'heure.

-Oui vas dans le salon j'arrive.

Je pris le gâteau surplombé de 17 bougies et entreprit le chemin vers le salon.

-Joyeux anniversaire , joyeux anniversaire , joyeux anniversaire Kiara ! Joyeux anniversaire !!!

Kiara souffla ses 17 bougies. Et tout le monde applaudit.

-Maman , Papa. J'ai pris ma décision et je veux vous en faire part avant d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je veux...devenir un vampire.

-Très bien , déclara Edward. A la fin de l'année scolaire nous te transformeront.

-Merci Papa !

Une grande émotion envahissait mon corps. J'étais heureuse.

La journée se déroula tranquillement. La fête s'était déroulée à la villa , nous rentrions donc un peu fatigués.

Kiara était dans sa chambre entrain d'examiner ses cadeaux. Quant à moi je m'installai au balcon et profitait du paysage paisible qui s'offrait à moi.

-Beau couché de soleil hein ?

Je sursautai , je n'avais pas entendu Edward. Il mit ses mains autour de ma taille et me chuchota :

-Tu sais quel jour on est ?

-Ben oui , c'est l'anniversaire de Kiara !

-Pas seulement...

Je me retournai et me trouvai qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

-Il y exactement 20 ans aujourd'hui que tu nous as espionné ma soeur et moi et que je t'ai dit que je t'aimais.

Sur ce , il m'embrassa fougueusement , amoureusement , passionnément. Me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans notre chambre.

-Je t'aime pour l'éternité , me souffla-t-il.

Et nous glissâmes sous les draps , nos têtes embrumées par le désir.


End file.
